The Creep
The Creep, aka Creep, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly a piece of earth on the ground that was vomited on by Leonardo, causing it to mutate due to the Mutagen Medicine that was given to him by Donatello. He kidnaps people and can also turn people into plants and even suck out the Mutagen out of mutants as fertilizer for him. The Creep debuts in Within the Woods. Origins In the woods, Raphael and Leonardo were taking a walk. But when Leonardo was getting hurt, he drank from his Mutagen Medicine, he felt bad and vomited the medicine. Feeling worst then ever, Raphael had to take Leonardo back to the farmhouse. Leo's vomit, which contained Mutagen from both the medicine and DNA, started to mutate a section of the ground. The mutated ground mutated into a mutant known as The Creep. TV Show Season 3 Within the Woods The Creeping Doom Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Creep Lifting Up Unconscious April And Casey.jpg|Enhanced Strength April Hits Creep With Hockey Stick.jpg|Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility Creep Hiding Behind Splinter.jpg|Stealth Creep Reattaches His Arm.jpg|Instant Regeneration The Creep Absorbs Mutagen From Raphael.jpg|Mutagen Absorption |Chlorokinesis |Chlorokinetic Transformation |Chlorokinetic Mutation The Creep With His Pitchfork.png|Pitchfork (Formerly) April And Casey Tied Up In Vines.jpg|Vines * Enhanced Strength: The Creep is enhanced in strength, which is very useful for him in combat. He can lift up humans like April O'Neil and Casey Jones or mutants like Raphael. * Enhanced Endurance: Due to his massive body, he can resist any attacks in combat from an opponent. * Enhanced Agility: He is a very fast mutant since he can catch up with anyone even if he is simply walking. Also he can appear and disappear from a place in seconds. * Stealth: He relays on stealth to surprise his opponents. This is where his agility helps him out as he can be behind an opponent without them realizing it. * Instant Regeneration: The Creep gets hurt in combat, but he can regenerate any of his damaged or injured limbs in seconds. And if one of his limbs has been detached, he can just put it back into place and he will regain control over it. * Mutagen Absorption: Being a mutant plant, he uses the Mutagen as some type of fertilizer. By absorbing Mutagen from a mutant like Raphael, he can enhance more in strength and recover from any injury. * Limbs Extension: When attack an opponent, The Creep's arms seem to have the ability to extend. * Chlorokinesis: Since he is a mutant plant, The Creep has the ability to manipulate plants. * Chlorokinetic Mutation: Using the Mutagen that is inside his mutant body, he has the ability to create mutants of his own, from mutating Raphael into a plant to creating a clone of Snakeweed. * Pitchfork (Formerly): The Creep carried around a pitchfork as his signature weapon, which he would use to attack his opponents in combat. * Vines: He can use vines to capture an opponent or to simply tie them up with them. Weaknesses |Mutagen Drained |Fire * Mutagen Drained: If the Mutagen within his body is drained out, The Creep will simply be a pile of goop. * Fire: If The Creep is burnt alive, his mutant body will melt into a pile of goop. Relationships Episodes Season 3 * Within the Woods (Debut) * The Creeping Doom (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * The Creep is a parody of Jason Voorhees, a serial killer from the Friday the 13th franchise. ** The Creep uses a bag with only one eye whole as his first mask, but later he trades it for a hockey mask, much like Jason Voorhees. ** His overalls read "Vorhees". ** The shrine he has of the Mutagen mirrors the shrine to the head of Jason's mother. *** This might be due to the Mutagen being a kind of mother figure for him, since the Mutagen created him. ** Both The Creep and Jason Voorhees don't talk, they only grunt. ** Whenever Creep makes appearances, there is a very similar soundtrack that plays in the background, similar to Jason's presence in his film. * He has stolen stuff from characters in the show, but the owners managed to get them back, except for Snakeweed's claw, which belongs to Donatello. ** First thing he stole was a hockey mask, which belongs to Casey Jones. ** Second thing he stole was a Katana Sword, which belongs to Leonardo. * He is the first mutant to be named by Michelangelo in Season 3. ** The last mutant he named in Season 2 was Pizza Face. * He turned Raphael into a dog-like plant. * When Raphael was a dog-like plant, he sucked his Mutagen out of his body as fertilizer for himself. ** This is a very similar reference to what happened to Raphael with Bloodsucker from the Mirage Comics. * He is the second mutant plant to appear in the series. ** First one being Snakeweed. * Like Snakeweed, they both have regeneration powers and also appeared in the first episode as the first mutant of a season to fight the Ninja Turtles. * In The Creeping Doom, he returns when his jar touched the serum that Donnie was working on for Serpent Karai. ** This causes The Creep to become smarter. * Son of Snakeweed was created by him when he was transferring Mutagen from his body to the claw. * After being burnt by April O'Neil in the Shellraiser, him and Son of Snakeweed merged into one mutant, Creepweed. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Mutant Category:Mutant Plant Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Robber Category:Deceased Category:Non-Human Category:Humanoids Category:Accidental Mutations Category:Netherworld Inhabitants Category:Parodies